


Gummy Bears

by mandralyne



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen, drunk!agnes, gummy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandralyne/pseuds/mandralyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes drunk dials Antonio</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the T&B anon meme

“Hello.” Antonio said, picking up his cell phone on the second ring.

“Heeeeeeeeeeey. I…I…Ish thiss Antohnio?” Agnes slurred into her cell phone after calling the first number in her contacts.

“Agnes?” The man queried.

“Yesh, thiss is me.” The normally proper businesswoman replied. “Hey. Hey. Hey. What c-colour gummy bear shhould I eat next?” She asked.

“Huh?” Antonio replied. “Are you drunk Agnes?”

“Why are you ashking me that Antonio? The more important quesstion here is gummy bear colour.  I havve a red one and a ggrreen one.” Agnes giggled into the phone at that moment.

Antonio looked down at the purse he was sewing, and shook his head. Not only did he have to deal with a drunken Kotetsu earlier in the evening, now he had Agnes calling him up and asking him stupid questions.

“Agnes, ma’am. Why does it matter which gummy bear you eat first? They’ll taste the same.” he finally answered.

At the Agnes let out a full hearted laugh. “Antohnio. You ssilly, ssilly man.” She intoned. “The red gummy bear is just like Baaarnaby’s ssuit, and the grreen one…” She giggled again at the thought. “You know.” Another giggle, “It’sh just like Wild Tiger’s.”

At that Antonio disconnected the call, and turned his phone off in case Agnes tried to call again. 


End file.
